Monkee Date
by MonkeeVeggieGirl
Summary: Have you ever wanted to be on a game show with the Monkees? Well, now you can! Try your luck, and see if you can get a date with Peter, Davy, Mike, or Micky! Or someone else...
1. Intro

Hi, and welcome to the _Monkee Date _show! What is the _Monkee Date _show, you ask? It's a dating game where you can, if you're lucky, date one of the Monkees. How does it work? In the comments, fill in these questions...

**Name:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Hair and Eye Color:**

**Anything else you would like to add:**

Once you have filled those out, add five questions you would like to ask the contestants/Monkees. Why? Because the Monkees (and maybe some others) will answer your questions, but you won't know who is answering the questions. Ask them things that will help you discover who you would most likely date. Like, where would you take me on our first date? Do you like animals? How do you feel about guys with long hair? And so on.

When you have filled in everything about yourself and asked them your questions, send it, and then sit back and relax while the writers here at the _Monkee Date_ studio prepare everything.

Soon enough, unless our show gets canceled, the contestants will answer your questions while not revealing who they are. When they have all answered your questions, you have to decide who you want to pick to be your date.

It doesn't stop there, though. We want to make sure you pick the right person, so the two of you are going to go through another round together. But we're not allowed to talk about that yet. Think of it as a surprise for you and your future date.

So now, send in your personal info and questions, and then watch the magic happen.


	2. Episode 1 - Part 1

_Welcome to _The Monkee Date Show_! Where lonely couples find the one for them, and will hopefully have more fun than a barrel of monkeys. And now here's your host, Willow Brooke!_

The stage lights flashed on, revealing the place where the host and contestants would be seated. There were two chairs next to each other, one for the host and the other for the guest, while behind a moveable wall stood five more chairs, where the contestants would try to convince the lucky girl to pick them, without her knowing who they were. As the sound of applause began, a short girl with orange hair walked onto the stage, wearing a sundress with white pants and a large straw hat. This was Willow Brooke. Host and creator of the show.

She walked around as she smiled at the audience, revealing her dimples and baggy eyes, before stopping in the middle of the stage. "Good evening, everyone. And welcome to the very first episode of _The Monkee Date Show_." Willow waited until the crowd of people stopped clapping before she continued. "We thank you all for coming, because we have got a good show for you tonight. But the show can't start without a leading lady, so here she is. Give a warm welcome to Laura!"

The audience cheered as the dark haired girl walked onto the stage, wearing blue jeans, and a green baby doll top. Her smile lit up the room as Willow held out her hand to shake Laura's. After they said a few 'hello's and 'good to see you's, the two girls sat in their chairs, facing each other, as Willow pulled out her cards, which had questions she was to ask.

"How are you doing today? I bet you're excited about meeting the man of your dreams."

"I'm doing great, thank you. And I do think this is going to be fun."

"Indeed it is. Now, speaking of fun, let's bring in our five boys, who all have a chance to win this young girl's heart. Give it up for our contestants!"

Each of the five men walked onto the stage, on the other side of the wall, where Laura couldn't see them. They all sat down in their seats, and after Willow was told that it was all set, the host nodded and turned to Laura, who's brown eyes were excitedly looking at the moveable wall, wondering who they could be and which one she would pick.

"This is how it works." Willow told her. "You are going to ask them five or more questions. Now, each one is going to give their own answer, and when they're done, you will have to pick which one you think is right for you. Now, let us begin."

As music began to play in the background, Laura held up a card with her written question on it. "What would be your definition of the perfect date?"

"Number 1?" Willow asked, showing that the first boy was to answer first.

"The perfect dates are the fun ones. I believe in making them spontaneous, unpredictable, and then ending it with a bang!"

Willow chuckled. "Just make sure your date isn't too spontaneous. You wouldn't want it to end behind bars or be like _The Hangover_. What about you, number 2?"

"I guess you could say I'm a little bit of a romantic. I would take my girl to the beach and we would walk hand-in-hand while we just talk, to get to know each other. After that, I would drive you home and kiss you goodnight."

"It looks like we've got a gentleman behind that wall. They're very hard to find these days. Now we're onto number three. What is your definition of the perfect date?"

"That would be a day of doing little things together. Like walking around town, dancing, and then getting in a boat, where we would be surrounded by moonlight."

"Another gentleman. They're really piling up, ladies. How about you, number four?"

"I don't really think about it, because I believe in creating the perfect date by being together, and deciding what we should do on the spot. That way it feels more real, and not planned out."

"That's a very interesting answer." Willow straightened up. "Well, number 5? What about you?"

"I'm the kinda guy, I guess, who likes to take his girl to someplace special where they can be alone and talk."

"You're stealing my answer, man." Number 2 said, and the audience laughed.

"Except I would take her somewhere like the park." Number five continued. "Or maybe an open field where we can just look at the stars. You can learn a lot from a person by just sitting next to them."

"I'll have to remember that piece of advise." Willow said. "Although, if I did it too much people might think I'm coming onto them." The orange haired host turned to the brown eyed girl sitting next to her. "What's the next question you have for them?"

Laura held up the next card. "What is your favorite color?"

Willow turned toward the moveable wall. "Please answer the question one at a time."

"White."

"Blue."

"White is also my favorite color."

"Fire colors."

"Green."

Willow nodded and turned toward Laura. "Please read the next question."

"How would you describe your dream girl?" Laura asked.

"Someone fun, and full of life." Number 1 answered. "And somebody who isn't afraid to get crazy sometimes. You know, someone who will let their hair down, you know?"

"I prefer girls who aren't afraid to talk about themselves." Number 2 said. "I would want the both of us to be open about who we are, and how we feel about each other."

"Someone who loves adventure." Number 3 answered thoughtfully. "And I would love a girl who can make me laugh."

"I would have to say, someone who's confident." Number 4 said. "Like, a girl who holds her head high and lives in the now."

Number 5 was silent for a while as he thought about his answer. "The thing is, I don't go for the whole ideal woman thing. I believe that my dream girl is the one I'm meant to be with. But because I haven't met her yet, I don't know what my dream girl is."

"Very good answers." Willow told them. "Now it's time for the next question."

Laura looked at the card in her hand and smiled. "If you were to serenade me on the beach underneath the shining moon light, what song would you choose? And why?"

"Do I have to only choose one?" Number 1 asked before thinking about it. "Maybe a song by _The Rolling Stones_, but I can't pick which song, though. And why? Well, I like singing loud songs and being able to move around as I sing."

"Maybe _A Whole New World_." Number 2 answered. "That way you could sing it with me."

"I think it depends on where we are and what we're doing." Number 3 said. "If we were in a forest, I would serenade you with something soft and simple. But if we were on a lake or by the ocean, I would sing a song full of passion and meaning."

"_I'll Stand By You_." Number 4 answered right away. "It would be my way of saying that I will always be by your side."

"It would be a song I wrote on the spot, to show you how much inspiration you give me." Number 5 said.

"We're really moving along." Willow announced. "But sadly, this is the last question before Laura has to decide who she wants as her date. Now, what is the last question?"

"Who do you think is the better kisser?" Laura asked.

"Well, me, obviously." Number 1 said proudly.

"I wouldn't say that." Number 2 said.

"How would you know? You've never kissed me."

"And I plan on keeping it that way."

Yeah," Willow nodded. "That would be another show. What about the rest of you?"

"It would be up to Laura who's the best kisser." Number 5 said.

"I'm sorry," Willow told him, "but she can't. She can only pick one of you, while not knowing who you five are."

"Then how are we supposed to know for sure?" Number 2 asked.

Number 1 shrugged and said jokingly, "I guess we would have to kiss each other," and the audience laughed again.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Number 3 said.

Willow laughed before turning to Laura again. "It's the moment of truth, when you pick who will be your date . . . And we'll know the answer after these messages!"

The audience groaned and then clapped as the show went into commercial break.

[To Laura: In the comments, send your answer on who you pick to be your date]


	3. Episode 1 - Part 2

"Welcome back to _The Monkee Date Show_, and now Laura is going to choose who to be her date." Willow turned to the lucky girl. "Who is the winner of your heart?"

As the audience shouted out who they think she should choose, Laura thoughtfully stared at the movable wall. "Ooh tough decision. They all had good answers and that makes my decision harder, I like the way Number 3 and number 2 answered most of my questions, I love the song a whole new world, and I love to make people laugh but I'm also a good listener. Since I can only choose one of them, it will have to be contestant number 2."

The crowd of people clapped their hands as Willow walked over to the movable wall. "Number 2, please come out here to meet your date."

There was silence as everyone waited for him to come out, and then they all cheered when they saw it was non other than Davy Jones, and he walked over to Laura and gave her a hug. After that, Willow pressed a red button on the wall, which made the movable wall slide away, to reveal the contestants who weren't picked. Numbers 1, 4, and 5 were Micky Dolenz, Peter Tork, and Mike Nesmith from _The Monkees, _and number 3 was Prince Eric from _The Little Mermaid_.

Congratulations, you two." Willow told the new couple. "But don't get comfy yet. There's still one more round. Now I will be asking the both of you questions. After I have asked them, write them down and show your answers to each other. This way we can see how compatible you two really are. And remember, you can't skip any of the questions or say that you don't know. You have to honestly answer all of the questions given to you. Now, let's begin." The lights dimmed and music began to play as Willow held up her cards. "Here are the questions;"

1. Now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date.

2. How many past lovers have you had in the past?

3. If you could change one thing about your date, what would it be?

4. Name something about you that might be a turn off for most dates if they knew about it.

5. What's a strange food that you love to eat that others wouldn't touch?

"Now, when we come back, these two love birds will show each other their answers, and if Laura doesn't like Davy's answers, she can choose one of the other contestants as her date. All that and more when we come back."

The crowd of people clapped as the show went into commercial break while Laura and Davy started writing down their answers.

[To Laura: In the comments or PM, send in your answers]


	4. Episode 1 - Part 3

"Welcome back to the show. While we were in our commercial break, I was told that since this episode aired, we have gotten nine requests from girls who want to be on the show." Willow waited until the audience stopped clapping before she continued. "I just want to thank all you girls for wanting to be on the show, and don't get discouraged if it takes us a long time to get to you. This show is new, and we're still learning. But we do promise to let all of you onto our show." The host turned toward Laura and Davy. "We told you both to answer the questions given to you, and now you are going to show us your answers. The first question was; now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date. How did you answer?"

Laura help up her card and it read, **_definitely a number 5 although since it's Davy then I'll bump it up to a_ _10_**, while Davy's card said, _**100**_.

"We're off to a very good start." Willow said. "Now, how many past lovers have you had in the past?"

Again, Laura held up a card, and this one said, _**two past** **loves**_, While Davy's said, **_18 or more_**. After that, they gave the following answers to the these questions,

_If you could change one thing about your date, what would it be?_

Laura - Nothing. I think that he is perfect in every way

Davy - Who would want to change her? She's beautiful just the way she is

_Name something about you that might be a turn off for most dates if they knew about it_

Laura - I love to sing along with Monkees tunes, which most people find annoying if I'm singing them all the time

Davy - I fall in love every day

_What's a strange food that you love to eat that others wouldn't touch?_

Laura - Broccoli bites

Davy - Kidney pie

"Those are some very interesting answers." Willow said. "So, are the two of you okay with your date's answers, or are they too much for you? Because if you, Laura, think Davy's answers are too much to handle, you can pick one of the other contestants as your date. So, what's it going to be?

[To Laura: Do you still want Davy as your date, or would you like to pick someone else?]


	5. Episode 1 - Part 4

Suspenseful music played, and the lights dimmed as the audience held their breath and waited for their response. Even Willow was leaning forward with wide blue eyes, not noticing the fact that if she leaned any further out, she would fall face first into the wooden floor.

After what seemed like eternity, Laura finally spoke. "I still would love to have Davy as my date, I mean what girl in the world would ever pass up the opportunity to go out with some one as sweet, caring and gorgeous as the one and only Davy jones."

"And you are one of the most caring, and beautiful girls I have ever met." Davy told her.

"It looks like we've got a date!" Willow announced and the audience cheered as the two love birds hugged each other before Willow continued. "These two will enjoy a free dinner at a five star restaurant. And don't worry guys, there will be plenty of broccoli bites and kidney pie there." Willow turned toward the camera. "Thank you for watching, and please join us next time on _The Monkee Date Show_."


	6. Episode 2 - Part 1

"It's time for, The Monkee Date Show! And now, here is your host, Willow Brooke!"

The people who acted as the show's audience all clapped their hands as the host of the show, who now had blue hair and was wearing a white shirt and colorful bellbottoms, walked onto the stage. "Good evening, everyone. And welcome to the show. Tonight is a very special one. Not only is it only our second episode, but tonight, ladies and gentleman, we are going to have two girls come on here, and behind the wall over here, will be six lovely bachelors. Groovy, right? And also, I have some bad news for all of you Davy girls who are here tonight. He was picked in our last episode, so he won't be here tonight. But don't worry, because we've got plenty of good looking guys here. And now, I don't want to keep them waiting any longer, so let's bring them out. First off, we've got a girl who loves the outdoors and is looking for an adventure. Let's give it up for Valerie!"

A girl wearing dark blue jeans, black tank top, and sneakers walked onto the stage and everybody applauded as she shook hands with the host and sat down.

"And," Willow continued, "here is a girl that will brighten up your day. Please welcome Olivia!"

The second girl came onto the stage, wearing red shorts and a loose white tank top, before also shaking Willow's hand and sitting down while the audience continued to applaud.

After the two girls introduced themselves, Willow laughed slightly. "It looks like tank tops are in this year. So, are you both ready to start?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Valerie said with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Olivia announced happily.

"Well," Willow told them, leaning forward. "We've got a real treat for you. Behind that wall, we've got six contestants for you to choose from. Have you got your questions ready?" After both girls nodded, Willow waved her hand toward the moveable wall. "Ask away! Starting with you, Valerie."

The dark brown haired girl held up her card and read the question. "Where would you take me on a first date?"

Willow turned toward the wall. "Well, number 1?"

"I would show you the world!" Number 1 said cheerfully. "We would get in my airplane, and fly across the countryside."

The blue haired host turned toward Valerie. "Before you do, you should make sure he has a license." And then she turned back to the wall. "And you, number 2?"

"There's this place in the park where you can watch the sunset. And I would love to show it to you."

"I love watching the sunset." Willow said.

"Don't steal our men." Valerie joked and everybody laughed.

"Where would you take her on your first date?" Willow asked number 3.

"Someplace where we can go dancing and eat great food." Number 3 said. "We would party until the sun came up."

"Then you could head to the park with that sunset." Willow said jokingly. "Now number 4."

"You like to play music, right?" He asked Valerie.

"I play bass and drums." She answered.

"I know this great place where you can get on stage and perform. So if you pick me, we could both get on stage and play together."

The women in the audience cheered, while one fainted, while their boyfriends just shook their heads.

"And now number 5." Willow announced.

"I would take her to a place we've never been before, and explore it."

"Just make sure you don't get lost. And last, but not least, number 6. Where would you take her?"

"I would take her wherever she desires." He said softly, making the girls in the audience cheer again.

"Very good answers." Willow told them before turning to the camera. "More questions will be answered when we come back."

Music played and the audience clapped their hands as it went into commercial break.


	7. Episode 2 - Part 2

_Willow slammed her fist against the table top, causing her boss's coffee to tip over and spill. "But you can't cancel the show! We're a big hit!"_

_"It's out of our hands." Willow's boss began trying to dry the table. "Our top writer has been-"_

_"I know, I know. Going on about writing the next big novel. He's the reason why the show has been delayed for so long."_

_"We can't do a show without writers."_

_The female host grabbed a soggy donut and bit into it. "Vy caut I white da toe?"_

_"Huh?"_

_Willow swallowed. "I said, why can't I write the show? I've got more than my good looks, you know."_

_Her boss chuckled. "If you say so, sweetheart."_

_She let out a loud huff. "If you don't want me to write the show, just say so."_

_"I don't want you writing the show."_

_"Couldn't you have thought it over first?"_

_"Listen, kid." The pudgy man held up a hand. "You are already the host. You can't do both jobs at once."_

_Willow let out a sigh and sat down in a nearby chair. "So what do you expect me to do?"_

_They both heard the voice of the announcer, and then he boss answered, "get done with those two contestants first. They've been waiting long enough."_

* * *

"And now, here is your host, Willow Brooke!"

The audience once again clapped their hands as the girl stepped onto the stage, now wearing blue pants, a white shirt, and a red jacket. The two contestants, Olivia and Valerie, were both sitting in their seats and trying to wait patiently for the host. Willow couldn't blame them. Ever since their top writer bailed, everyone working on the show has been running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Hopefully they understood, and also, hopefully the big hot shots wouldn't cancel the show.

"Good evening, everybody, and welcome to the show." Willow sat down in her seat and smiled widely. "Last night, Valerie asked her question, and now it's Olivia's turn."

The young blond pulled out her card and read, "how do you act around a girl you like?"

Number 1 made some muttering noises as he thought about it. "I'm not sure how I would act."

"You just haven't met the right girl yet." Willow told him before turning her attention to the next male. "What is your answer, number 2?"

"I get nervous." He answered honestly. "I stumble on my words, and I'm not sure how to act."

"And number 3?"

"I just tell the chick I like her and we go out together."

Willow coughed. "Yes, but how do you act?"

"Happy?"

"Okay then...And number 4?"

"It depends on the girl. If she's outgoing, I feel outgoing. But if she's a bit uptight I go about it slow until she opens up."

"Interesting answer. How do you act around a girl you like, number 5?"

"People say I have a habit of staring at her, oblivious to everything around me."

"Then make sure you don't fall in love while driving. And last, but not least, number 6."

"Well, around girls I really like..." There was a long pause. "I, uh...get nervous. And others say I daydream a lot."

"So you're like number 2 and number 5 combined, huh?" Willow turned to the audience. "More questions will be answered when we come back."

Music played and the audience applauded as the show went into a commercial break.


	8. Episode 2 - Part 3

_The previous writer for _Monkee Date_ cocked an eyebrow. _"What are you doing?"

_Willow, who had called him over to her dressing room, stood on top of a chair. "Continue writing for the show or I'll jump!"_

___"Please, just get down." He said with a hint of annoyance as he held out his hand to her. "Come on."_

_____The female host let out a sigh and took his hand, allowing him to help her off. "I'm getting desperate. It's been forever since our last episode, and those two contestants have been waiting for who knows how long."_

_____"I'm not coming back to the show." He told her flatly._

_____"Why not?!"_

_____The writer shrugged. "Writers write what inspires them, and a dating show isn't very inspiring."_

_____"Just do a few more episodes. Just until we get a new writer."_

_____Now it was the writer's turn to let out a sigh. "I've already lost too much time. A novel isn't written in a day, you know."_

_____"I know, but you know as much as I do that it only takes you one or two days to write an episode."_

_____"That's one or two less days to work on my actual job."_

_____"Please? We can't let our contestants down."_

_____The writer turned away and scratched his head, messing up his already messy hair, until he finally let out the breath he was holding. "I'll stay on a little longer, but just until you get another writer."_

_____"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Willow gave him a hug, realized that this was a tad awkward, and then let him go as she felt the redness coming to her cheeks. "We, uh, should get to work on the next episode."_

* * *

Willow, wearing a light green mini skirt dress with white boots, walked onto the stage and was met with halfhearted applause. She was expecting this. After so much time between episodes people are bound to get upset. Actually, it was surprising that they were even here at all after all this waiting. But she tried not to think about it. They had their writer back and he promised to keep the show up-to-date from now on. Now all she could do was keep smiling and let the show go on.

"Good evening everybody, and welcome to another episode of _Monkee Date_!" Only one or two people clapped and she cleared her throat. "W-we hope you enjoy the show. And now, here are our two contestants, Valerie and Olivia!"

Smoke came out of two holes in the center of the stage floor, and then the two girls rose slowly up from the holes, while seated in their chairs. It was the writer's idea to open up with something to grab the audiences attention, and Willow hoped it was working.

"Welcome back, girls." Willow said with a smile.

"Can we do that again?" Olivia asked, referring to them coming up from trapdoors in the floor.

Willow chuckled. "Maybe after the episode, because we have a lot of ground to cover." She turned to Valerie. "What is your next question?"

Valerie pulled out her card. "What is your favorite thing about yourself?"

"My money and extremely good looks." Number 1 answered gleefully.

"I'm not really sure..." Answered number 2. "I've never really thought about it."

"And number 3?" Asked Willow.

"Besides my looks I have a great sense of humor."

"Number 4?"

"My musical talents."

"What about you, number 5?"

"Probably my personality."

"And last, but not least, number 6."

"Everything. I must admit, it is not often that God makes a person such as moi who is perfect on the inside and out."

There was a long pause before Willow broke the silence. "Very interesting question. Now it's time for Olivia's question."

Said girl pulled out her question and asked, "what would be your ideal vacation place?"

"Anywhere that is exciting, and I hope to someday travel the world!"

"Maybe to my old hometown to visit my family."

"Anywhere is fine by me."

"Come on, number 3." Willow said teasingly. "Answer the question."

"I guess I'd also like to visit my family."

"And you, number 4?"

"Somewhere that has a beach." Number 4 answered.

"Someplace I've never been." Said number 5, answering the question.

"I have already vacationed everywhere worth going. But I wouldn't mind visiting them again."

"Thank you for joining us." Willow told the audience. "Come back soon for another episode of _Monkee Date_."


	9. Episode 2 - Part 4

"Welcome back." Willow grinned, happy that they were able to keep their promise and continue the episode. "It is now time for our contestants to ask their third question. Valerie?"

"If you were an instrument what would you be?" Valerie asked.

"Maybe the violin," Answered number 1. "Or the tuba! I can't quite seem to make up my mind."

"Probably the piano."

"The drums, 'cause I'm loud and wild, baby!"

"Guitar."

"I think I would be a flute."

"I also would want to be the piano."

"Thank you, guys." Willow said. "With all you guys being different instruments we could set up an orchestra. Now your question, Olivia."

"Where would you be found on a Friday night?" Olivia asked them.

"It all depends on my mood at the time. Maybe I'll ride my motorcar down the countryside, or take my airplane out for a little spin!"

"I hope you have a license." Willow joked. "And you, number 2?"

"Most of the time I'm at home with a good book."

"What kind of books do you like?" Olivia asked.

"The classics." Number 2 answered. "One of my favorites is _A Tale of Two Cities_."

"_The Mysterious Island _is my favorite classic." Willow admitted. "What about you, number 3?"

"Which is my favorite classic?"

"No." The female host teasingly rolled her eyes. "Where would you be on a Friday night?"

Number 3 let out a small chuckle. "Probably at a nightclub."

"And number 4?" Willow asked.

"It depends on what's going on. If there's a-"

BEEP

"Sorry, number 4." Willow told him. "You were about to say something that would give away your identity, so we are going to go on ahead to number 5."

Number 5 was silent for a moment. "I think my answer would give away who I am, too."

"Can you say it in a way that isn't revealing to who you are?"

"I like to...run?"

"Good enough. Number 6?"

"I spend my Fridays at the-"

BEEP

"We're getting a lot of that buzzer." Willow joked. "I'm sorry, number 6. That is an answer that would reveal who you are. Can you describe it in a different way?"

"I guess I could say that I stay at a club."

"Yes, that will do. And now, what is your next question, Valerie?"

Said girl pulled out her card. "What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I love to explore the countryside!"

"That sounds riveting" Willow said with a rather bad English accent. "Number 2?"

"Well, besides reading I like to visit the park."

"Number 3?" Willow asked.

"I'd probably still be at those nightclubs." Number 3 answered.

"I would be playing music." Number 4 said.

Number 5 thought about it, not wanting to be beeped out for revealing too much. "When I'm not, um, earning my bread, I walk along the streets?"

Willow nodded. "Very good. And now number 6."

"When I have some time to myself I enjoy playing the piano and playing with my dog."

"Well, what do you know." Willow said. "If you pick him you don't only gain a boyfriend, you gain a pet. And now, time for Olivia's next question."

"What is your favorite animal?" Olivia asked.

"My favorite animal would be-"

BEEP

"Sorry, number 1." Willow told him. "But that will reveal too much. Is there another way you can say it?"

"Amphibians?"

"That's good. Number 2?"

"Dogs."

"Wild cats."

"I also like dogs."

"Monkeys."

"I would have to say dogs also."

"Wow." Willow said. "We've got a lot of dog lovers in the building. And now," Willow paused as suspenseful music played. "It is time for Valerie and Olivia's last questions. And we will start with Valerie."

"What do you notice first in a woman you like?" Valerie asked.

Again, number 1 made stumbling noises as he tried to find an answer. "I don't know yet."

"Don't worry," Willow told him, "you'll find a woman you like soon enough. Now number 2, how would you answer this question?"

"Grace."

"I can't say it on television."

"I like mature and tall woman."

"Her face."

"Her beauty."

"Now," Willow said, "it is time for the last question. Ask away, Olivia!"

"What is your favorite song?" She asked.

"Songs that I wrote myself. Like this one song-"

BEEP

Willow let out a cough. "Let's just move on to number 2."

"The same. But I also like classical music."

"Rock, 'cause that's how I roll." Some of the audience laughed at number 3's joke.

"I also like the songs I wrote."

"It depends on my mood, but I mostly like songs that are more slow paced."

"And number 6?" Willow asked the last one.

"Classical music has always been a favorite of mine."

"Thank you for watching," Willow said to the camera, "and please join us again for another episode of _Monkee Date_." After that she turned to the two contestants. "From their answers, who do you pick to be your date?"

**[To Valerie and Olivia: Please send a comment or PM that says who you pick to be your date]**


	10. Episode 2 - Part 5

"Thank you for joining us again for another episode of _Monkee Date_." Willow said to the camera. "And now, our two contestants are going to name the man that they want to go out with. Valerie, who do you pick as your date?"

"Well, music is my passion and I would love to be able to fully share it with someone who feels the way I do about it, so I pick contestant number 4."

"Very good." The female host turned to the second contestant. "And you, Olivia?"

"It's so hard to choose, but I've thought about this a lot and I choose number 3."

Dramatic music played as Willow crossed the room to where there was a big red button on the wall. "Gentleman, show these ladies your identities!"

She pressed the button, making the fake wall that kept the men from sight sink into the floor, revealing who they were. Number 1 was Mr. Toad from _The Wind in the Willows_, number 2 was Peter Tork, number 3 was Micky Dolenz, number 4 was Mike Nesmith, number 5 was Aladdin from the movie of the same name, and lastly, number 6 was Tamaki from _Ouran High School Host Club_. Mike and Micky both walked over to the girls that had picked them as the rotatable stage the others were on slowly spun around, once again hiding them from view.

"Congratulations!" Willow told them. "But as you know, there is still one more round." She turned to Valerie and Mike while holding a piece of paper. "These are the questions you must answer."

1. Now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date.

2. Name something that you sometimes do that others find annoying.

3. If you went to a restaurant and the waiter was very rude to you throughout, how would you react?

4. What's something about you that you wish you could change about yourself?

5. If you had an argument, how would you apologize?

Now Willow turned to Olivia and Micky. "Your questions are..."

1. Now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date.

2. What's something about you that people often times complain about?

3. If you were both up against a monster, would you fight or run?

4. What's something about you that most people don't know?

5. How many lovers have you had in the past?

"When we come back," Willow said to the camera. "These four will answer these questions and show them to each other. And if the girls are not happy with their date's answers, they have the choice of picking another date. Please tune in next time for another episode of _Monkee Date_."

**[To Valerie and Olivia: In the comments or PM, send in your answers]**


	11. Episode 2 - Part 6

_"What happened to you?!" Willow asked as she ran to the writer's hospital bed._

_Their boss took in a puff from his cigar. "This kid collapsed, that's what happened."_

_"I did not collapse." The male writer protested. "I just felt dizzy."_

_"Anyone would after not eating anything for three days."_

_"THREE DAYS?!" Willow practically threw herself onto the writer, ignoring the fact that she almost broke his ribs in the process. "Are you alright? How could you be such an idiot?!"_

_The boss took another puff. "Before you know it, we'll have to start feeding him through a tube."_

_The writer rolled his eyes, "It was only two days," and then turned to the female host. "and I'll be fine. I've even written the next script already."_

_When he handed the papers to her, Willow grabbed them. "Thanks, but are you sure you'll be okay?"_

_"Yeah." He grabbed the remote and turned on the small TV set that hung on the wall. "If I don't die of boredom, that is. All that's on is _The Chase_."_

_"_The Chase_?!" Willow grabbed the remote. "That show is awesome!"_

_"And you need to get your little butt on stage!" The boss told her. "It's show time."_

_Willow let out a sigh, headed for the door, and then said on her way out, "Make sure to record the show for me!"_

* * *

"Welcome back." Willow said to the camera with a smile. "It is now time for the two men and two contestants to answer the questions they were given. Valerie and Mike were given the questions,"

1. Now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date.

2. Name something that you sometimes do that others find annoying.

3. If you went to a restaurant and the waiter was very rude to you throughout, how would you react?

4. What's something about you that you wish you could change about yourself?

5. If you had an argument, how would you apologize?

"And now, let us see what their answers are." The female host turned to Valerie and Mike. "How would you answer the first question?"

Valerie held up her card, which said,** I definitely give Mike like an 8 :D he's an amazing person and very nice to ****look at too ;-)**, while Mike's card read, **An 8, 'cause she's such a groovy gal**.

The rest of the questions were answered as follows...

**Something I do that others find annoying would be sometimes when I get excited I raise my voice and can be quite loud. I don't even realize it. / I tend to be a neat freak at times, and I complain when somebody leaves a mess.**

**If the waiter was rude during the whole time we were there I would first off call them out on it and if they didn't apologize or offer an explanation it would affect how much of a tip I would leave. / It depends on how rude he is. If he starts insulting my girl, I'll just suggest we eat somewhere else.**

**Something about me I wish I could change. Hmm...Well it would be nice to be a little taller, lol (I'm 4'10) / People say that I'm sometimes too uptight, but I'm workin' on it.**

**If we had an argument I would tell him sincerely how sorry I was for my actions and make a peace offering of homemade cookies :-) / I would write her a song. I express my feelings best through music.**

"Great job answering those questions." Willow told them. "Now, Valerie. After hearing these answers, do you still want to keep him as your date? If not, you can choose from the other men who weren't picked."

**[To Valerie: Do you pick Mike or someone else?]**


	12. Episode 2 - Part 7

"It is now time for Valerie to decide." Willow told the audience before turning to said girl. "Do you wish to keep Mike?"

"Yes," She answered happily. "I absolutely want to keep Mike. He's absolutely amazing! I'd love to write songs together."

Music played as the new couple hugged each other and the audience clapped, happy that after much waiting Valerie could finally pick her date.

As this was going on, the voice of the announcer came on. "This lovely couple wins a trip to Hawaii! Where they can relax at the beach and take hula dance lessons. And we all wish you a happy date. Back to you, Willow!"

"Thank you." Willow said before turning back to the camera. "But we still have one more contestant left. Olivia and Micky were asked to answer these questions."

_1. Now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date._

_2. What's something about you that people often times complain about?_

_3. If you were both up against a monster, would you fight or run?_

_4. What's something about you that most people don't know?_

_5. How many lovers have you had in the past?_

"Now let's see what their answers are."

**6 / 13**

**I get really loud and obnoxious if people don't tell me to calm down / I get very hyper very easily**

**Neither, I'd be paralyzed with fear... / Run away like, as Mike would say, a headless Texas Prairie Chicken**

**I can be really mean / I sometimes have violent tendencies**

**1 / Too many to keep track of**

"Well, Olivia." Willow said. "After hearing his answers, do you still want to keep him? If not, you can choose one of the other men that weren't picked."

**[To Olivia: Do you choose Micky, or someone else?]**


	13. Episode 2 - Part 8

_"Did you guys miss me?" Willow asked as she walked into the room, wearing a large hat, sundress, and carrying a bag that was almost as big as her._

_The boss, his hair (what's left of it) messed up and his face unshaven, quickly stood up. "Where were you?! We've been calling everybody from the police to your aunt Mildred!"_

_"I was on vacation." She explained before throwing her bag onto the table, which caused it to break into a pile of splinters from the weight. "Didn't I tell you?"_

_"No, you didn't." He said as he tried to pick up her bag, but to no avail._

_"I had such a wonderful time." Willow picked up her bag with ease. "I went hiking, ate great food-"_

_"And you need to get out there on stage before I fire you!"_

_The female host put on a pouty face. "But don't you want to hear about my vacation?"_

_The boss began pushing her out the door. "Later, sweetheart. For right now, DO YOUR JOB!"_

* * *

"It is now time to learn whether Olivia wants to keep him or not. Will she keep Micky, or choose someone else." As dramatic music played, Willow turned to the remaining contestant. "What's it going to be? Are you going to keep Micky?"

"Of course I'll keep Micky," Olivia said without hesitation. "we seem like the perfect match!"

Everybody stood up and cheered, happy that both Valerie and Olivia got their date and that this show was finally making some progress. As Olivia ran over to Micky and gave him a big hug, the announcer's voice could be heard.

"This new couple has won a trip to a mountain resort! There they can enjoy the sights, wildlife, and relax at the lodge where they can drink hot chocolate while in front of the warm fireplace. Back to you, Willow!"

"Thank you," Willow turned to the camera. "And please join us next time for another _Monkee Date_."


	14. Episode 3 - Part 1

_"I can't believe this!" The boss looked at both the writer and host for the show, one of whom had their legs in bandages, while the other was blowing their nose. "It's almost as if the great beyond wants this show to fail. It's a train wreck!"_

_"Don't say that." Willow tried to throw her dirty Kleenex into the wastebasket but missed. "I just have a little cold. And he, um, well..."_

_"Just say it." The writer said irritably. "I was stupid enough to fall and bust both my kneecaps."_

_"Well, I wasn't going to say that. But it works."_

_The writer glared at her for a moment before turning back to their boss. "Listen, I don't need legs to write. Just hand me some paper and we'll get started."_

_"I'm afraid it's not that easy." __The three of them looked at the doorway, and standing there was a woman with long curly hair, a red dress and black sunglasses, which she took off as she walked into the room. "You see, your ratings have gone down so much, and you have failed so many times to release the episodes-"_

_"Hey!" Willow sat upright and placed her hands on her hips. "There are good reasons why we had to stop productions so many times!"_

_"You're not helping." The writer said through clenched teeth._

_"Move aside, fatso." The woman in red said to the boss, and before he could throw an insult back at her, she handed him a piece of paper. "I own the show now, and I just might cancel it and replace it with something that people actually want to watch."_

_"You can't do that!" Willow protested._

_"Of course I can. And I can also fire you and your injured friend over there."_

_"I was trying to avoid a squirrel that ran past me, okay?!" The writer shouted._

_"Look," Willow said, ignoring what the writer had just said. "Is there any way we can keep this show? We worked so hard on it. Yeah, it doesn't look like we care because we miss the deadline-"_

_"And you went on vacation."_

_"The point is, this show is our baby."_

_"I didn't know I was a father. We never even went on a date."_

_The female host threw her pillow at the writer before continuing. "Just give us a little bit more time. Please?"_

_The lady in red signed. "Okay, I'll give you three more episodes. If your ratings don't come back up, and if you continue to miss the deadlines, I'm taking over."_

_"Thank you!"_

_"I still have a job!" Their boss shouted joyfully before turning to the writer. "Get to work, kid! We've got a show to save!"_

* * *

The audience applauded as Willow walked onto the stage, wearing a yellow suit and hat with a bright blue tie. "Welcome everyone to _Monkee Date_. Our next contestant very much objects to forcing extra science and math on students and is a technological novice. She loves reading and rosary making and is quite superstitious. Please welcome Louise!"

As everyone clapped, Louise, who was wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, black skirt, a vintage looking charm around her neck, Oxford flats and an Inspector Gadget type coat, walked onto the stage and then sat down. As she did Willow also sat in her own chair.

"Hey!" Someone called out in a whisper.

Willow looked behind her and saw the writer standing backstage, giving her a thumbs up. She nodded and then put on her smile. "Welcome to the show, Louise. A show where you can get a date with one of the Monkees. Or someone else. Ready?"

Louise shrugged. "Guess so."

"Good. Our four young men are in place, and it is now time for the first question."

Louise pulled out her first card. "Do you prefer women who dress more modestly or provocatively? Why?"

"I do like to see them wearing cute little maid outfits, I must admit." Number 1 admitted.

"I would want her to wear whatever she wants to wear."

"I'm sorry," Willow told him. "But you're evading the question. Which do you prefer?"

Number 2 thought about it for a moment. "Modestly, I think."

"Thank you. And number three?"

"Modestly, of course."

"And number four?"

"I guess it depends on the girl."

"Thank you, boys." Willow said before turning to Louise. "What is your next question?"

"How do you feel about electronic textbooks?" She asked.

There was a lot of murmuring and whispering until number four asked, "What's an electronic textbook?"

Willow leaned over to Louise and whispered, "I think it's before their times." before turning to some assistants. "Please show them what it is."

One of the assistants grabbed an electronic textbook and then brought it with her behind the moveable wall, where the four men were.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!"

Loud crashing noises could be heard and when it stopped the assistant came back out. "Number 3 destroyed it." She stated simply.

"Well," Willow cleared her throat. "Maybe we should just skip that one and continue on."

Louise pulled out her next card. "Can you write in cursive?"

"I don't write in English." Number 1 said.

"No." Number 2 admitted guiltily.

"Is there any other way to write?" Number three asked.

"And number 4?" Willow asked.

"Sometimes."

Willow turned to the camera. "Thank you for joining us, and please come back soon for another episode of _Monkee Date_."


	15. Episode 3 - Part 2

_The woman in red once again looked at her watch and sighed. Where the heck were they? Finally, after what felt like days of waiting, Willow ran up to her._

_"Sorry we're late." Willow apologized. "We had decided to celebrate, and our celebrating took a bit longer than we thought."_

_"Do I look like I care?"_

_Willow was silent for a moment. "It would be easier to tell if you took off your glasses."_

_The woman in red pointed at the stage. "Just get out there and start the show, NOW!"_

_The female host quickly nodded her head and ran onto the stage._

* * *

"Good evening, everybody. And welcome to _Monkee Date_! Louise has two more questions to ask, and then she will have to pick the man she wants." Willow turned to the green eyed girl. "What is your next question?"

Louise pulled out her card. "Are you afflicted with "older brother syndrome?"

"I have a rather large family, but I have never had 'older brother syndrome'."

"I don't think I have."

"I am an only child."

"No, because I have-"

BEEP

"Sorry," Willow told him. "That would have revealed too much. Now, what is the next question?"

"Do you prize once commonplace chivalry?" Louise asked.

"Probably not." Number one admitted with a chuckle.

"Yes."

"Every man should be chivalrous towards his lady."

"I would like to think so."

"Thank you for your answers." Willow said before turning to Louise. "You have heard their answers, and now you must choose who your date will be."

**[To Louise: Which one do you choose?]**


	16. Episode 3 - Part 3

"Welcome back," Willow told the audience. "Louise is now going to tell us who she chooses to be her date." The female host turned toward the girl in question. "Who will it be?"

The audience leaned forward, excited to know the answer, and when Louise said, "I choose Number Three." Everyone clapped their hands.

"Gentleman," Willow said toward the moveable wall. "Please reveal yourselves!"

The wall lifted up and revealed Shigure from _Fruits Basket_, Peter Tork, the phantom from _Phantom of the Opera_ and Davy Jones. The phantom stepped forward, turned to Louise and then gave her a polite bow.

"Congratulations you two." Willow told them. "But it's not over yet. First you each must answer these questions."

_1. Now that you have seen each other, rate from 1 to 5 how happy you are with your date._

_2. What do you like to do in your spare time?_

_3. Name something that you have done in the past that would make most people not like you if they found out?_

_4. On a scale of 1 to 5, how much of a sense of humor do you have?_

_5. What is your most prized possession?_

**[To Louise: Please answer the questions above]**


	17. Episode 3 - Part 4

"Welcome back, and now both Louise and the phantom are going to show their answers."

Both Louise and the phantom showed their cards one by one, and they said...

_Hmm...4, because of some things I've heard, but, to be fair, in person he seems like a true gentleman. / Five_

_I like to read, write, watch movies and television, and make rosaries. / I play the organ and sometimes sing_

_Oooh...well I did horrible imitations of my Social Studies teacher when I was in grade school. I still hate to think about it. / I murdered a few people for the woman I loved._

_Depends on the subject matter, but for the most part, 3. / A 1 or 2. I don't really care for laughter because of a childhood experience I had..._

_That's a hard one. I'd probably say my beautiful jet ring that I got in Montana. / A music box._

"Well," Willow said, turning toward Louise. "Are you going to stay with phantom, or would you like to choose Shigure, Peter or Davy instead?"

**[To Louise: Who do you choose?]**


	18. Episode 3 - Part 5

"It's now time for her to choose." The female host stood up and gestured toward the phantom, "Do you wish to keep him as your date," and then she gestured toward the other three men. "or would you like to pick someone else?"

Louise thought about it, and then said, "I...I think I'll stick with the phantom."

Everyone stood up and cheered. The phantom held her hand as music played, and it looked like he was about to break into song.

"No, no." Willow said, cutting off the music. "There'll be no singing while I'm here. Besides, you two need to know what you've won. Tell 'em what they've won!"

"They win a free trip to New York City! Where they can enjoy the beautiful sights, and they also have tickets to some of the biggest Broadway shows! Back to you, Willow."

"Thank you." Willow turned to the camera. "Please join us next time for another _Monkee Date_."


	19. Break

"Where is everybody?" The woman in red paced back and forth, her high heels clicking on the wooden floor. "If they don't get back here soon, I'm going to-"

SLAM

She jumped when Willow slammed the door behind her and saw the female host, the writer and their boss all wearing zoo hats, T-shirts and the boss was carrying a stuffed toy that looked like a llama.

"Where have you all been?!" The woman in red shouted. "We haven't made any new episodes for days now! DAYS!"

"I'm sorry." Willow giggled as she staggered over to her and leaned against her as she slapped her hand against the woman's back. It was obvious that Willow was drunk. "We were just have a little fun. We drove around, had a few *hiccup* drinks, and then we headed over to the zoo. You should'a come. It was..." Willow paused for a long moment to stare into space before collapsing onto the floor.

"What am I supposed to tell the contestants?" The woman in red asked as she stepped over Willow, who was mumbling about pink elephants. "Don't you think they have waited long enough?!"

"Don't worry." The writer reassured her. "We may take our time on things, but we always get the job done."

"Oh really?" The woman in red put on her glasses and then pulled out a long piece of paper that reached the floor. "This is a list of all the novels, fanfics, and everything else you idiots have failed to do."

"Bubbles." Willow said goofily.

The writer grabbed the list. "We haven't done them yet, but we will. And the others are old projects that weren't worth finishing."

Willow laughed. "Look at all the pretty colors."

"Someone give her some coffee!" The woman in red shouted before turning back to the writer. "Just make sure you get your job done."

"We will." He answered as the boss hugged his new toy and then they watched as she stormed off.

The boss walked over to the writer and whispered, "but, aren't you putting _Monkee Date_ on hold because of your novel?"

"Just for a little while. It should be finished in less than a month. After that we can give our audience all the _Monkee Date_ episodes they could ever ask for."

"I feel sick." Willow admitted before rushing to the bathroom.

**[To Readers: As some of you may know, I am writing my first novel and it is taking up a lot of my time. But I do plan on finishing it as soon as I can, and after I have finished the first draft, I will put it aside and only work on my fanfics until _Tanya _is done and when most - if not all - of the _Monkee Date _requests have been finished. I thank you all for waiting, and I hope you all have a groovy day]**


End file.
